Little things can make a world change
by vampyre bitch
Summary: Ok, this is just wierd. And really bad, but hey. Dawn joins Hogwarts.
1. Part 1

Little things can make the world change - A Bvts crossover  
  
(Disclaimer - blah I don't own any characters at all I am nothing *goes into zombie-like trance* - mutant enemy, joss, David g + j.k Rowling, I just use 'em and abuse 'em) (I don't really know what I was thinking when I wrote, yes I am insane, no I am not on medication. All Question answered? Yes? No? Who cares. On to the actual story)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
  
"Happy Birthday Dawnie!" Cheered the scoobies.  
  
"Um, thanks. I totally didn't guess about the surprise party guys." said Dawn, in a VERY sarcastic voice.  
  
"Aww, but Dawnie, we made extra special care to keep an extra low profile!" moaned Willow.  
  
"No. It was good. I only guessed yesterday. It's just, you guys were too low profile. But, hey, love the decorations, and not complaining as you nearly had me fooled!"  
  
"Yeh, well nothing escapes the Dawnmeister, does it?" said Xander, in his usual dorky, geeky way.  
  
Everything was perfect, Buffy was back from the dead, and had stopped being so damn spaced out. Even Tara and Willow were not so, bumpy. Anya and Xander were engaged. Life was at it's best, and Spike, well he wasn't so bad either.  
  
"So, presents Dawnie?" asked Buffy, shoving her onto the sofa playfully, and Dawn's eyes widened at the pile of presents on the table.  
  
"Cool" She opened the one from Buffy - a new leather jacket. "Wicked Buffy!" and she hugged her sister.  
  
"Wow Dawnie" said Buffy, "looks like not only did u get my blood, you're getting my strength too!"  
  
Dawn opened a bottle of Ultraviolet from Tara and Willow, along with some CK jeans. From Xander and Anya she got the whole set of Harry Potter books. "Thanks you guys" she said, hugging each one in turn.  
  
"So," said Xander, "who's for cake?" 


	2. Part 2

Part2  
  
(Disclaimer - blah I don't own any characters at all I am nothing *goes into zombie-like trance* - mutant enemy, joss, David g + j.k Rowling, I just use 'em and abuse 'em) (I don't really know what I was thinking when I wrote, yes I am insane, no I am not on medication. All Question answered? Yes? No? Who cares. On to the actual story)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
  
*ONE MONTH LATER*  
  
"Buffy, I'm so bored. Can't I come patrolling with you?" Whined Dawn.  
  
"No you cannot! Read those Harry Potter books. They're meant to be really good." Said Buffy - she had told Dawn this countless times before. But Dawn being really selfish, even though she had got them from her friends refused to read them.  
  
One strange day Spike came over decided he wanted to read the Harry Potter books. Now Dawn, who had a grudge against Spike (because he didn't think of her in 'that way') decided that, he couldn't read them, and when he said she wasn't, she started reading them, just to annoy him! Dawn couldn't put the book down. She went everywhere with it. She was never seen without it. She even stopped pestering Buffy to go patrolling. Now they were sitting down to watch T.V in the summers house, and there was a polite knock on the door.  
  
"Get it" said Dawn  
  
"no you get it"  
  
"you"  
  
"no you"  
  
"you" "you"  
  
"Fine!!!" Dawn rolled her eyes. She opened the door to find a package with a label on it: 'To Dawn, a late birthday present. Put on immediately. Do not show this to ANYONE!'  
  
"Who was it?" shouted Buffy.  
  
"oh just some kid playing knock-down-ginger. I'm gonna head upstairs, k?" Dawn shouted.  
  
"Sure sweetie." 


	3. Part 3

Part 3 (Disclaimer - blah I don't own any characters at all I am nothing *goes into zombie-like trance* - mutant enemy, joss, David g + j.k Rowling, I just use 'em and abuse 'em) (I don't really know what I was thinking when I wrote, yes I am insane, no I am not on medication. All Question answered? Yes? No? Who cares. On to the actual story)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
  
*THE WISH*  
  
Dawn was on the fourth book of Harry Potter. She was entranced by Hogwarts, and had a crush on Harry who was meant to be cute.  
  
"I just wish the world could be like that, I wish I went to Hogwarts!"  
Dawn Summers was a tall brunette going to her fifth year at Hogwarts. She had spent the summer at home in Sunnydale, and now was packing her things for Scotland. She looked at the photos of her, Ron, Hermione and Harry. They were (of course moving) laughing and smiling. She really missed them. Not that home was bad, of course. Dawn remembered when she had received the acceptance letter. She had been overjoyed. Buffy, however had not. But something was troubling Dawn. Voldemort had risen again last year, and Harry. Harry had almost died. She silently mourned for Cedric Diggory, who had not been as lucky as Harry.  
  
"Dawn, get your butt down here, Giles is gonna drive you to the airport."  
  
"Buffy I told you! I'm taking the Knight bus all the way to Diagon alley!"  
  
Buffy shook her head. No way was Dawnie going all the way to London on a bus. It wasn't possible.  
  
"Buff! Harry is meeting me there!"  
  
"Ooooh! Looks like Dawnie has a boyfriend!"  
  
"DO NOT!!!"  
  
"Dawnie has a.."  
  
"I'll set you alight!! I have my wand right here!"  
  
"Dawn you know I know that's illegal. But ok, you can take the bus and meet your boyfriend in London." 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
(Disclaimer - blah I don't own any characters at all I am nothing *goes into zombie-like trance* - mutant enemy, joss, David g + j.k Rowling, I just use 'em and abuse 'em) (I don't really know what I was thinking when I wrote, yes I am insane, no I am not on medication. All Question answered? Yes? No? Who cares. On to the actual story)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^ It was the end of the holidays. Finally Harry could relax. Well, probably not. Voldemort was back to full strength, and angry that Harry had lived yet again. At least he would see his friends again. Especially Dawn. He blushed; Dawn was his friend, nothing more. Well, for now anyway. He missed Ron and Hermione. It wasn't fair, just when everything was going so well, Voldemort had to go and spoil everything. He thought of Neville and his parents. A wave of hot anger coursed through him like electricity. It wasn't fair. Not for him, not for Neville and definitely not for Cedric Diggory. Once again Harry had barely escaped with his life, but then, he thought maybe next time I won't be so lucky.  
  
Harry trailed along Diagon Alley, to the Leaky Cauldron where he was meant to meet Dawn. After that they would go shopping, and then..well who knows?  
  
Dawn had butterflies in her stomach She was going to see Harry. Ok, so she saw him all the time, but this was different, wasn't it? She spotted Harry waiting outside the Leaky Cauldron and practically squealed; "Hey Harry!!!!"  
  
Harry heard the squealing and then saw a mass of teenage brunette running towards him at breakneck speed, arms out. "Hi.." Before Harry could finish his sentence, they were piled on the floor. *Hmmmm this isn't so bad* thought Harry, from underneath Dawn. What he actually said was; "I take it you missed me then?"  
  
"Duh scarface! How are you, I mean after the whole Voldemort thing and well I just wanted to know if you were ok." "Dawn I'm fine. Squashed, but fine." Dawn squealed again, "Oh my God Harry I'm so sorry." She got off him so he could stand up. They looked at each other for a while, saying nothing, just looking. "Woah, Harry, you're kinda tall." "You've grown too Dawn. " His voice was a bit husky, indicating exactly how she'd grown. "Errrm, yeh. Anyway, we have to get all our stuff for this year. Buffy and I got you a Birthday present, Ok it is late, but we wanted you to have it." She gave him a large box, wrapped in green wrapping paper. Harry tore off the paper, and opened the box, to reveal a beautiful longsword with his name engraved in the hilt, and a line of lightening similar to his scar down the blade. "Wow. Dawn, thanks." He didn't know what to say. No-one had ever given him a weapon as a present before, but this was amazing. She smiled, shyly and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you like it. I thought it might come in handy, you know with all the crazy shit going on." "Yeh. Thankyou." 


End file.
